vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guila
|-|Rapier= |-|Lance= Summary Guila is a Holy Knight, the daughter of Holy Knight Dale who disappeared during a mission, and Zeal's older sister. After becoming one of the New Generation of Holy Knights, Guila was sent to kill the Seven Deadly Sins in the Capital of the Dead. As such, she is the primary antagonist of the Capital of the Dead arc. After siding with the Sins and following the conclusion of the battle with Hendrickson, Guila began training to get stronger along with Jericho and Princess Veronica. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B | 7-B Name: Guila Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Rapier and Lance Wielder, Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely City level (Was able to injure Griamore. Her combined attack with Howzer managed to slightly injure Helbram with his Link) | City level (Far stronger than before. Injured numerous lesser demons including a Gray Demon while she was covered in wounds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Sealed Base Meliodas and Pre-Training Diane) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Red and Gray Demons) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Likely City Class | City Class Durability: Likely City level (She tanked one of her own explosions, and could easily withstand hits from Sealed Base Meliodas without his weapon) | City level (Took attacks from numerous lesser demons such as Gray Demons) Stamina: Very high (Able to fight Ban, Diane, Meliodas and King without any breaks) Range: Extended melee range with her weapons, several dozen meters with explosions. Standard Equipment: Standard rapier, later received a lance (a weapon on par with Sacred Treasures, greatly augmenting her abilities) Intelligence: A skilled fencer who has masterful control over her ability, allowing her to catch even experienced (if playful) fighters like Meliodas and Ban off guard. She has also been shown to learn from her mistakes, creating the Chain Explosion technique and detonating her flares remotely to bypass Meliodas's Full Counter. Weaknesses: Can be somewhat overconfident. Her normal flares require contact with a physical object in order to detonate, though this flaw seems to have been mitigated if not eliminated after receiving her lance. Notable Attacks/Techniques Explosion Guila's magic ability which allows her to generate explosions of varying sizes and degrees of power. Guila channels her ability through her weapon. She originally used a rapier but was later given a more powerful lance. File:RainingBombs.png|Shoots explosive flares File:GuilaSmokescreen.png|Snaps fingers to make smokescreen * Brilliant Detonation: Guila creates a large flare at the tip of her weapon from which numerous powerful flares launch at her target. The resulting group of explosions is immense in size and power. She needed a short moment to charge the attack when she was using her rapier but does not have that limitation with her lance. File:BrilliantDetonation1.png File:BrilliantDetonation2.png File:BrilliantDetonation4.png * Chain Explosion: Guila emits several flares which stop in midair before reaching her opponent. When the enemy goes near a flare it explodes, triggering the rest and chaining together to become a massive explosion. File:ChainExplosion1.png File:ChainExplosion4.png File:ChainExplosion5.png * Drift Bomb: Guila sends forth a small flare from the tip of her weapon which drifts slowly towards her enemy and explodes. Although initially appearing to be small and weak, the blast is highly explosive and damaging. * Killer Mine: Guila plants explosives underground which explodes when an individual is standing above them. File:KillerMine1.png|Hidden underground File:KillerMine2.png|Mine explosion * Shot Bomb: Guila fires a group of small flares at her enemy that explodes on contact. She can rapid fire the flares in a continuous barrage of attacks. Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Lance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Knights Category:Tier 7